Ammunition must be stored properly so that it is not scratched or dinged. If damaged, it can harm a firearm that it is shot from and it may curve unpredictably during flight, decreasing the accuracy of the shot. If rounds or bullets are placed in a container, like a pouch or box, and allowed to move freely, they may damage each other or be damaged by the container when they are transported. To avoid damage, ammunition can be stored so that rounds or bullets are confined relative to each other. However, ammunition storage containers that are able to secure ammunition in this way also make retrieving the ammunition more cumbersome.